thearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Games
About the Golden Games of Cyr Featured Events Monster Events * Game of the Dead Naval Events Championship Events * Bone Breaker Event * Lumberjack Event * Arrow Dodger Event * Off with his Head Event * Elimination Chamber Event * First Kill Event (Where 4 competitors fight to gain the first kill) * Drown Event (Where the competitors fight in three inches of water and must drown their opponent) * Magic Weapon Event (where, after each attack the wielder makes, the weapon magical changes to a different weapon) * Kill Zone Event (a strange event where competitors don't actually fight each other, but fight hordes of undead to rack up the most kills in five minutes. If a competitor dies at the hands of the undead, the survivor is automatically crowned the victor. The loser is executed by arrow. If there is a draw, they face one another until death.) * Royal Rumble (where 30 competitors are thrown Golden Games Champions The Golden Games Championship Title is handed down to the victor of the Championship Main Event of Cyr's Golden Games. The battle is decided by the death of the loser. Thus, the championship only changes hands when the champion is killed by the challenger. If a champion reigns for 10 years, the King of the North has been known to knight them. However, this has only happened once in the Games' history, with Ser Titan ending the reign of Paraplax the Great - who had reigned for nine years up to that point. The King of the North, Thynos Cyr, proclaimed this year that, should a champion reign for 20 years, he will be granted the title of Lord. And followed it with a jest that if a champion reigns for 30 years, he will be crowned King of the North. There have been seventeen separate Golden Games Champions since its inception. This following list is presented from the current champion, down to the first champion. * 18th - Klah vu Boryim ''' ** Crowned: 2E 254 ** Event crowned in: Kill Zone (score 54 - 49) * '''17th - Bray Wyatt ** Crowned: 2E 253 ** Event crowned in: Bone Breaker ** Reign: 1 year - Title vacated due to absence. * 16th - Banhamast the Hammer ** Crowned: 2E 251 ** Event crowned in: Lumberjack ** Reign: 2 years * 15th - Torture Ramon ** Crowned: 2E 250 ** Event crowned in: Arrow Dodger ** Reign: 1 year * 14th - Ser Titan (longest ever reign) ** Crowned: 2E 235 ** Event crowned in: Off with his Head ** Reign: 15 years * 13th - Paraplax the Great ** Crowned: 2E 226 ** Event crowned in: Lumberjack ** Reign: 9 years * 12th - Dashen the Angry Dwarf (only ever dwarven champion) ** Crowned: 2E 225 ** Event crowned in: Bone Breaker ** Reign: 1 year * 11th - Mad Max ** Crowned: 2E 223 ** Event crowned in: Elimination Chamber ** Reign: 2 years * 10th - The Orc (only ever orc champion) ** Crowned: 2E 222 ** Event crowned in: Drown ** Reign: 1 year * 9th - Nagol the Wolverine ** Crowned: 2E 219 ** Event crowned in: Elimination Chamber ** Reign: 3 years * 8th - Vicious Vexon (only ever female champion) ** Crowned: 2E 218 ** Event crowned in: First Kill ** Reign: 1 year * 7th - Behemoth ** Crowned: 2E 217 ** Event crowned in: Magic Weapon ** Reign: 1 year * 6th - Wild Dog ** Crowned: 2E 212 ** Event crowned in: Elimination Chamber ** Reign: 5 years * 5th - Maven the Sneaky ** Crowned: 2E 211 ** Event crowned in: Lumberjack ** Reign: 1 year * 4th - Daesen the Blind ** Crowned: 2E 210 ** Event crowned in: Drown ** Reign: 1 year * 3rd - The One-Thousand Pound Beast (largest ever champion) ** Crowned: 2E 208 ** Event crowned in: Kill Zone (score 71 - 23) ** Reign: 2 years * 2nd - Jaqan the Giant ** Crowned: 2E 207 ** Event crowned in: Bone Breaker ** Reign: 1 year * 1st - The Mountain ** Crowned: 2E 204 ** Event crowned in: Royal Rumble ** Reign: 3 years